


Karasuno's Charitable King

by Pastelhj



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst and Feels, Captain Yamaguchi Tadashi, Caring Kageyama Tobio, F/F, F/M, First years are Third years here, Kageyama Tobio is a Good Friend, Kageyama Tobio is a Good Teammate, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Multi, Original LGBTQ+ Character(s), Protective Kageyama Tobio, Third Year Kageyama Tobio, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelhj/pseuds/Pastelhj
Summary: Over the years, Kageyama has started to show how much he cares for his teamor5 times Kageyama showed the team he cared plus one time the team showed they cared
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & original characters, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Karasuno's Charitable King

The gym was loud that afternoon. With the screaming of Karasuno and Kurushi. The two schools were having a fun little practice game, nothing out of the ordinary. This was the beginning of the last game of the day. And both teams were playing to win. With Karasuno winning 5 out 6 of the games, Kurushi was really aiming for this last win. 

The scoreboard was 24- 22, with Karasuno in the lead. It was Kurushi’s time to serve and the ball flew right down to the back left of the court, allowing first year Naritso to receive it with ease. The ball was set by Kageyma who sent a perfect toss to Tsukishima who fainted it, grinning as they fell into chaos trying to retrieve the ball. 

“Nice receive Naritso-kun, you're getting a lot better,” Muhi, the energetic second-year, applauded, ruffling the hair of the now blushing teen. As the team gathered around, getting ready for the next set, an angry character had other thoughts in mind. And that was to ruin someone’s little spirit.

“Isn’t that Naritso? The weird guy who doesn’t like girls?” A voice snickered, causing the laughing teen to quickly become quiet. Tsukishima picked up on not only the comment, but Naritso’s quick mood change. His head along with Yamaguchi’s, quickly shot towards the voice. 

“Wait! Don’t forget he doesn’t like _boys_ either,” he added in a high pitched tone. Probably trying to mock the first year. Which was terribly done but was backed up by more laughter from the opposing team. 

Kageyama pulled the water bottle away from his mouth, his eyes turning into slits. The air around the team became heavy and tense. 

  
  


“Guys it’s fine, I’m not really bothered by them,” Naritso's voice became quieter and his gaze casted to the volleyball near his foot. The team ignored his words, all muttering harsh comments on Kurushi. 

  
  


“Isn’t _he_ the one who can’t hit a fucking spike right?” Kageyama spat, thinking back to his time in court where the male had missed the ball by a whole inch. That brought a smile to Naritso’s face, easing the tension in his body. 

  
  


“Right,” Tsukishima added, adjusting the towel around his neck, “I feel as though the little brat needs glasses more than I do.”

  
  


“His pride is too big,” Yachi muttered, flipping through the notes she took during the game. Naritso couldn’t hold back the loud laugh that ripped from his throat, because what they said was true. In middle school, he was told during check-ups that in fact his eyesight wasn’t the best. But still the boy kept going through school hacking up his eyesight and making it worse than it was before. And he claimed that “ _Glasses are for losers, and if your eyesight sucks that’s on you_ ” as if his eyesight wasn’t just as fucked as everyone else’s. 

  
  


“His pride is too big for someone who can’t hit a ball, _it’s fucking pathetic at this point,_ ” Seinaru, the new addition to the third year line sighed. His brown eyes locked with the other brown eyes of the boy they were dissing. Licking his lips in satisfaction at the sight of his anger and embarrassment. “Someone looks a bit mad,”

  
  


“Okay that’s enough,” Coach Ukai groaned, rubbing his chin as he glared at the players. “And Seinaru what did I tell you about cursing?”

  
  


“Cursing and insulting the enemy in English is just as bad as doing it in Japanese,” the boy huffed, annoyed that their little fun bullying the idiot was over. But seeing Naritso happier and with a smile on his face calmed him down just a bit. 

  
  


“But Coach you heard him right,” Ashira, the second year manager asked. His cheeks tinted red as he shot daggers at the rude player. Coach Ukai sighed at the comment, shaking his head at the angry team.

“You kids should know by now that insulting the other team doesn’t make you any better than the person that started it,” Takeda spoke, his calm tone made everyone in the circle quit their fit. He let out a sigh and stood, moving to Naritso’s side. “What you can do is ignore their harsh words and beat them at this sport and rub it in their face afterwards,”

“Sensei, that’s not very-”

“We will try our best!” They yelled, bowing to their Coach and Sensei. Ukai cut his sentence short, letting out a soft laugh. One thing that the Karasuno Coach noticed is that everyone on that team was a family. If you were to mess with any of them you would get a crazy flock of birds ready to attack at any given moment. So Kurushi was in for one hell of a surprise. The whistle blew, reminding the boys of what needed to be done during this set. 

The circle tightened together, and they all reached forwards with their hands to the middle.

  
  


“C’mon guys, let's win this last set and leave those bastards in the dust!” Yamaguchi yelled, catching everyone off guard. Even Coach Ukai did a double take hearing the Captain curse. But they quickly recovered and yelled “Beat them” with smiles on their faces and a plan to drag the team down in their heads.

  
  


“Yamaguchi, you never get worked up,” Kageyama commented, a hint of a smirk on his face. The captain caught the ball, swishing it around in his hand.

“I never play dirty either but here we are,” he grinned, “About to play dirty.”

  
  
  
  
  


Here Karasuno were. 17-24 on the board. Them in the lead- once again. In the next rotation, Naritso was now up front, next to his two third years. Kageyama gave him a look that told him that he was going to be the one to hit this last ball. And it felt great. Kageyama wanted him to feel great, to smash this winning point down and rub in their face that their words had no effect on the team. (Even though they did)

“Straight!” Tsukishima yelled, shuffling to the far left side of the net, the other two following suit. The trio jumped high in the air, blocking the spike with little to no effort. Naritso let the ball hit his palm and fly backwards towards their libero. 

“One touch!” he yelled, sliding back and shooting to the right side of the court for the toss. The opposite side didn't think he was going to hit it, following the back row Hinata as he shot forwards and up into the air. Naritso grinned at the open spot in front of him. 

The ball flew right to his hand and he smashed it down like the setter had planned, watching as the backrow dove to the floor for the ball. Only to be stopped by a tumbling player. The whistle blew, sealing Karasuno’s victory and Kurushi’s loss.

“See, doesn’t this feel a lot better than flinging insults around, Seinaru,” Yamaguchi smiled, slapping the curly haired third-years back. Seinaru let out a loud cough as he fell to the floor due to the sheer force of the slap, but nodded nonetheless. Naritso laughed with the team, ignoring the heat of stares on his back.

“Okay gather up, we have to hurry and thank them for their time,” Ukai shouted from the bench, ending their little celebration party. Everyone followed the coach’s words, lining up by the net to shake hands with the others. As they went down the line Kageyama was quick to notice Kurushi’s neglectance to Naritso, minus the good few who high-fived and apologized for their team's rudeness. 

“Say, it’s not weird having _that_ over there in your town?” The captain asked Yamaguchi as he shook his hand. The freckled third-year flinched, snatching his hand from the rude male. Naritso hung his head, clenching his hands to his sides. There, there was the line. Naritso couldn’t hold it in as the tears slipped down his face. “Aww, he’s cry-”

“If you’re smart, you’d shut the fuck up,” Kageyama seethed, grabbing the male by his collar, pulling him close to his face. “At this point I wouldn’t mind being suspended for a few days for beating your ass, really you’re begging for it at this point,”

The team grabbed the angry male, attempting to separate the two apart before anything got bad. But despite their efforts, Kageyama wasn’t letting him out his grip.

“Kageyama let him go,” Takeda shot up from his seat, fear settling in, seeing the rage in his eyes. Kageyama huffed and dropped the so-called captain from his grip, watching with a sneer as he scampered away from the teen.

There were only a number of times where Kageyama lost his cool, and that only happened when people talked shit about his teammates. But going as far as to making banter personal, all over a _practice_ game of ball? He would lose his top over that.

  
  


“Wow,” Ashira fawned, covering his mouth. The first years and few of the second years were just as shocked to see him lose his shit like that. Ukai couldn’t help but feel proud that he stuck up for his teammate. It actually brought a smile to his face. 

“Hey!” A voice yelled, “Aren’t you going to do something about that rebellion on your team?”

“Rebellion?” Takeda and Ukai muttered, looking at each other in confusion.

“If you’re so worried, talk with that little bitch who’s been shitting on our teammate this whole time,” Yamaguchi moved to Kageyama’s defense, looking the Coach in the eye. “We will take our leave now, we’ll be sure to crush you the next time we play against you,”

“If you even make it that far,” Kageyama murmured, turning on his heel, following his team out the door. 

“Thanks guys,” Naritso spoke up, causing everyone to pause and put their attention on him. He flushed and looked down at his shoes, “Hopefully what he said didn’t make any of you uncomfortable around me,”

“It didn't so don't worry, we’ll be fine around each other,” Seinaru grinned, slinging an arm around the younger’s shoulder. Naritso was back to smiling again, and he couldn't help but single one person out, for the fun of it of course.

“Senpai, have you ever lost your cool like that before?” He asked innocently, but he knew exactly he was doing. Kageyama froze for a second making the team laugh and turn their attention onto the flustered black haired setter. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was outlining for my stories and got bored. Found this buried in my drafts and decided to post it. Hopefully I can finish this cause I like the direction it's heading. Kudos, Comments and criticism is always allowed.


End file.
